Talk:Into the Deep/@comment-175.144.23.114-20130809103131
Seriously, what the heck are the writers doing to Paily? They gave us good script for the 1st 4 eps & then they gave us this shit. In my opinion, this is so badly written since Paige stopped appearing after ep4 without any news whatsoever & when she appears out of nowhere, this happens! I know not many ship Paily but I believe Paige is not A & she does loves Emily very much. She's helping Emily in anyway she can so that they can go to Stanford together. What's wrong with that? Anyone would do the same thing too. To refresh everyone's memory, Toby & Mona were part of the A-Team but all was forgiven, right? Just because Paige tried to drown Emily, that doesn't mean she's guilty as hell here. Paige was nowhere outside when Jenna got hit in the head. So how is it that she's A? She can't be in 2 places at the same time, now can she? She had panic attack before and was almost killed by Nate, so I'm not surprised that she reacted the way she did. Instead of jumping into conclusion so quickly, she tried to assure Emily that perhaps there's another possibility to what happened to Jenna. Ever thought about that? If Paige is still the badass, would she have stood by & comforted Emily after Maya died? She quietly forgave Emily for kissing Nate & understood how deeply connected Em was to Nate/Maya. Did Paige once convince or talk Emily into believing that the Liars were all bitches or that Emily should stop befriending them? Heck, Spencer was the one convincing Emily that Paige was A back then & the Liars tried to keep them apart! Also, did Paige not collaborate with Caleb to take down Mona or try to find out who rented the Queen of Hearts costume? Why you think she did this for? To protect Emily, for heaven's sake! Btw, didn't she save Spencer during Halloween? Yes, Emily's swimming career is at stake & that this wasn't the right time to celebrate her bday. Paige was being sweet by trying to cheer her up. What kinda gf would she be if she hadn't do this? Ok, fine that Emily is upset with Paige for setting her up with the coach without her consent but that's no reason to step into the room shouting at Paige for lying to the coach. All Paige wants is to cheer her gf up. Is that wrong? Dang...couldn't the writer(s) write something nicer to Paily in this ep? Like maybe, Emily thanks Paige for the night & spends the rest of the evening with her...sitting by the lake, drinking wine under the stars. That's what you do with your loved one. Not fighting over people who are hardly your friends like Jenna, Mona or Shana. And while your gf is cutting the cake, who on earth would leave halfway looking for somebody that you don't regard as a friend (Jenna)?? *face palm* I just didn't like the way Paily fought. In my best opinion, their script could have been written in a better way to end the ep.